


I Need It. Please.

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Dom Harry, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, One Shot, Other, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up in the middle of the night unexpectedly. It's because his heat has started unexpectedly while he was asleep. Harry wakes up and finds Louis in the state he's in. Let's say he can't resist. (Alpha!Harry & Omega!Louis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need It. Please.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from my tumblr bromances-all-the-way.tumblr.com

It was the middle of Summer. To be exact, it was July. The air conditioner in Louis and Harry’s house wasn’t working as of late, so it was unbelievably hot in the house. It was the same temperature outside as it was inside. The window latch on the bedroom window didn’t work so it was stuffy. A repair man couldn’t come to fix anything until Wednesday which was two days away.

Louis wakes up with a start, finding himself rutting into the bed sheets in his sleep. His underwear is wet with the pre cum and the slick leaking out his arse. He was warm but not just in the way that he was when he fell asleep. He was unbelievably hot in the way that started when he was in heat. Now fully awake with arousal and completely unprepared, he figures he could get his release once and hopefully fall asleep until morning.

He continues pushing his hips into the bed, back and forth; a quiet whimper making it’s way out his throat as he comes inside his underwear. Something he hasn’t done since the first time he discovered masturbating.

The man pulls the soiled fabric down his legs and tosses it to the floor. He turns on his back and tries to fall asleep. He turns on his side and throws an arm around his mate, but is still awake and painfully hard. Louis bites his lip in frustration and rolls over on his side of the bed; deciding to put himself out of his misery.

His right hand slides lower until he feels the tip of his index finger press to his steadily clenching and un clenching hole anticipating to be fucked.

 _‘This’ll have to do.’_ He thinks to himself as he eases the digit inside without much resistance. He moans under his breath at the intrusion and works it in and out, quickly adding a second and then a third because the earlier number wasn’t enough. Nothing could be enough compared to Harry’s cock which was what he so desperately needed at the moment.

A groan sounds from his left side and soon Harry comes into his view, looking slightly sleepy but mostly aroused. He surprised him, but Louis manages to weakly smile up at him as he continues working the now four digits in and out of his bum.

“Fuck Lou. I could smell you all the way in my sleep.” Harry groans lowly, eying his mate hungrily.

“So nice. How you’re opening yourself up for me. Getting yourself ready for my huge cock. Do you want it? Want me?” Harry asks, eyes growing dark as Louis’ back arches when he hits his prostate.

All Louis does is moan.

“Answer me.” The alpha growls.

“Y-yes. I want you. I want your huge cock to be up my arse fucking me senseless. Making my heat so much better. I- I want you to fuck me.” The omega complies with the superior’s order.

Harry moans at the back of his throat, the sound more guttural and animalistic than the sounds that usually come out of his mouth. “Tell me how bad you want it and I might just let you experience it.”

“Just, I- _please._ I need you to fuck me so bad. I need you. Please Harry. Please.” Louis begs. It is rare times that he is reduced to begging and heat is that rare and only time. All he wants it to be filled up. To be fucked so hard and full.

Harry sleeps naked in the first place, so from his position, Louis could see his dick erect and angry against his stomach. But despite this, Harry tugs his lips to the side.

“Hmm. I don’t think that’s a good enough answer for me. You woke me up so I think I’ll get a snack and see how I feel when I’m done.” Harry climbs off the bed and walks to the door.

Louis whines in his throat. “Harry.” He whines but he doesn’t look back.

Harry goes to the kitchen and actually does make himself a snack; fighting all instinct to not go up there and fuck Louis with all he’s got. Louis jerks himself off once more; his moans being heard by Harry downstairs.

When he starts to come back up, Louis quickly changes his position. He is on his knees with his forearms propping him up, arse hole slick and wet with the lube that he is steadily producing, bum presented to Harry. In the back of his mind, he can feel being slutty prickle the recesses of his conscious. But being so desperate and in heat he can’t bring himself to care. Harry bites his lip at his mate being so needy.

“Can you give me a better answer now? Can you do that for me?” Harry coos as he gets behind him.

Louis nods. “I want you to fuck me so bad Harry. I need it and I need you. Please. Your knot fills me up so good. I need to be full. Please fuck me. Fuck me till I can’t walk straight. I need you.” Louis pleads.

Harry gives his cock a few pulls to make him completely hard and pushes inside his mate in one movement due to how slick Louis was. Louis’ breath hitches at the movement but as soon as Harry pulls out for that first time, he moans at the friction in his walls.

“God Louis. You’re so wet. It’s so fucking easy for me to move. After you fucked yourself on your fingers you’re lose but still so tight.” Harry groans as his hands grip his omega’s hips tightly as his frame is racked forward with each thrust.

Louis keens high in his throat. “Harder Harry. More. Please.” He whimpers.

Harry thrusts harder and faster and _god_ it feels so good.

He hits his prostate and Louis arms feel like their being weighted down with lead and feel like jelly so they fall and makes Harry just hit him perfectly.

He moans loudly and weakly pushes back against Harry in response.

“Oh, oh God. H-” Louis chokes out.

This is what he needed. Harry angling towards his prostate. Fucking into him as hard as he can. Letting his alpha instincts go wild.

Louis comes again with a cry and shaky breath as Harry’s thrusts get more erratic.

“I’m- Louis. Gonna come. Knot.” Harry fumbles with the words leaving his mouth.

The omega turns his head to the side and weakly nods to Harry. He moans quietly once more before his knot inflates, keeping him in place against Louis as he spills his load of cum inside of him. His body slumps as they turn on their side as he finishes up his orgasm.

He presses his lips lightly to the faint scar on Louis’ flushed neck from where Harry bonded them and made them mates.

He noses at Louis’ neck and mumbles “You smell really good.”

Louis manages a short chuckle cut off by his breathing trying to even out; at the moment sated. Although he’ll feel the same again within half an hour of Harry’s knot going down and him pulling out.

“Only you’d think that. Smell like sex and sweat.”

“You smell like you, and me. You always do. I like that.” Harry says, placing a light kiss to the throbbing jugular.

When you get bitten and have a mate, their scent mixes with yours and to alphas and other omegas, it becomes known that you’re taken. Louis doesn’t mind being Harry’s.

“I like you too.” Louis responds sleepily.

Harry kisses him once more as the older, but smaller man drops off into a sleep. Harry just holds him close in his slumber as he waits for his knot to go down in time for another round.


End file.
